Carta a un Uzumaki
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Cuando nadie mira a Sasuke este deja salir sus más ocultos sentimientos...en forma de carta. NaruSasu. UA.


_*Ma aparece arrastrando a su inspiración* Os juroq ue estoy harta. De vez en cuando tengo que hacerla salir de las piedras. Últimamente debido a la alta aglomeración de exámenes y trabajos mi inspiración sale. La odio con todas mis fuerzas._

_Esta vez por navidad es algo sencillito. Tengo en mente un proyecto más gordo y potente que pretendía (ilusa de mi) regalárselo a Ruki por su cumpleaños y navidad. Ay que boba. Se lo regalaré. pero Ru, no te extrañe si aparece por marzo o así. Cómo compensación te doy este fic rápido y sencillito._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Sasuke ni Itachi ni ningún otro personaje me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo sólo lo empleo para mis perversiones personales.  
**Advertencias: **NaruSasuNaru. Shonen-ai y UA. Ni spoilers, ni lemon, ni lime. Quizás un poco fluff pero nada de sexo. Alguna insinuación y pícaro Naruto, como siempre. Pero nada explícito. Hoy me siento casta._

_Para concluir de nuevo recordar que se lo dedico a RukiaU cómo intento de compensación. (Ya sé que quieres la historia de dragones y sirenas, ya, ya. Pero esto es tódo lo que está en mi mano por el momento.)_

_FELICES FIESTAS Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO.  
_

* * *

_**Carta a un Uzumaki.**_

_Sé que no puedes leer esto…Estás tumbado todavía en la cama y no hay persona en este mundo con huevos suficientes para despertarte antes de tiempo. Con el despertar de huracán medio dormido que tienes nadie quiere verte recién despertado. Menos yo._

_Nunca voy a dejar que leas esto. Va en contra de mis principios dejar que veas mis sentimientos de forma tan abierta cómo los estoy escribiendo aquí. Eres tú el que dice las cosas a la cara con esa sonrisa brillante que posees. Has enamorado a medio Konoha con esa sonrisa, incluyéndome a mí. Y a la otra mitad le da envidia ver tu sinceridad._

_¿Odiarte? ¿Quién sería capaz de odiarte cuando eres tan sincero y abierto? Ni yo en mis momentos más bordes soy capaz de competir contra ti. Y sólo tú eres capaz de soportarme cuando llevo dos días sin dormir debido a las guardias en el hospital. Sólo tú puedes poner fin a mi cansancio decidiendo que es hora de relajarse. Y me abandono una y otra vez en tus brazos, porqué ahí siento que todo saldrá bien._

_Cuando te introduces dentro de mí noto cómo el universo por completo nos pertenece. Da igual el tiempo, la salud, el dinero…Mientras tú estás junto a mí, todo lo demás carece de significado. ¿De qué nos serviría el dinero que gano de médico y el que tú ganas de informático si estuviésemos separados? De nada._

_Te amo de todas las formas posibles. Deseo hacerte todo lo feliz que esté en mi mano. Y sé que este sentimiento nunca se desvanecerá, aunque haya momentos en los que desee arrancarte la cabeza. Nuestras personalidades son tan diferentes que lo raro sería que no nos quisiésemos matar de vez en cuando. Yo lo considero otra forma de demostrarnos cuánto nos amamos, ya que casi siempre nuestras peleas acaban en la cama._

_Nunca me he atrevido a llevar un enfado a la cama. Las veces que nos hemos enfadado de verdad siempre te has ido a dormir a casa de Sakura y yo no me he atrevido a pisar la habitación. O me iba al hospital a buscar trabajo que hacer o dormía en el sofá del salón. Y al día siguiente siempre volvías, o buscando el perdón o esperando mis disculpas. Somos igual de testarudos y nos cuesta en la misma medida admitir que no siempre tenemos razón. El verdadero perdón llegaba entre susurros apasionados mientras tú te introducías en mí o viceversa._

_Eres mi alma gemela, ese ser que sólo encuentran contadas personas en el mundo. Y cada vez que te he visto nada más abrir los ojos me he maravillado de cómo es posible aguantarte y que tú me aguantes. Hasta que abrías tus ojos. Amando se aguanta todo._

_Y cómo no vas a leer esta carta te digo por tercera vez algo que casi nunca te digo: te amo. Siempre te he querido y te querré durante el resto de mi vida._

_Sasuke._

Era domingo. Aprovechando que Sasuke todavía se encontraba en el hospital en la guardia, Naruto se había puesto a recoger a su manera. Sí esa que luego le causaría más problemas a Sasuke cuando él se pusiese a recoger. Pero con tal de mantener la suciedad fuera de la vista del Uchiha mientras fuese un médico zombie, Naruto era capaz de cualquier cosa. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con eso.

La carta que había encontrado estaba "escondida" en el escritorio de Sasuke. A plena vista pero pasando desapercibida entre los papeles médico del moreno. Sasuke conocía bien a Naruto y sabiendo lo cotilla que era, ¿por qué había dejado la carta en un sitio dónde Naruto la pudiese ver?

El sonido de las llaves no hizo mover a Naruto de su sitio, mientras releía la carta por décima vez. Sasuke entró al salón.

-Ya estoy en cas…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!- al reconocer enseguida la nota que Naruto tenía entre sus manos. Iba a intentar quitársela cuando Naruto le dirigió una mirada pícara, divertida y ¿sensual?

-No sabía que fueses tan emotivo, Sa-Su-chan.

Aquella fue la última vez que Sasuke dejó sin recoger su mesa de trabajo.

* * *

_Ya os advertí que era sencillito. Pero la inspiración apareció y me apetecía intentarlo._

_Cada vez que no dejas review muere un gatito, mi inspiración se aleja más o, pero aún, Naru le da menos besos a Sasu.  
_


End file.
